contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR-C
), 5 days (150 ), 30 days (650 ), Permanently (950 ) |set = 5 |ammotype = 5.56x45mm NATO |Magazine_capacity = 5 mags. -- 40 rnds. |firemodes = Semi-Automatic, Fully-Automatic |accuracy = 68 |recoil = 31 |damage = 35 |firerate = 84 |mobility = 67 |reload = 66 |penetration = 30 |effective_range = }} The ACR-C is a Tier 5 premium assault rifle. Overview The ACR-C is a rapid-fire assault rifle with a large magazine size and a good effective distance. Currently, the ACR-C serves as a near-straight upgrade to the credits-purchasable M4A1 Custom, aside from the fact that it is much more expensive to purchase and customize. Similarly to the M4A1 Custom, the ACR-C possesses moderately high accuracy, very low recoil, moderate damage, moderate penetration, a very fast SMG-like fire-rate, moderately low mobility, moderately low damage fall-off, and a good effective distance. The reload speed of the ACR-C is slightly faster, the damage is one point lower (the only real downside in comparison), and other statistics are more or less the same. However, the biggest difference between the ACR-C and the M4A1 Custom, as well as most other assault rifles, is the ACR-C's large magazine size of 40 rounds, which is ~1.33 times bigger than the magazine size of most other similar assault rifles, which generally only have a magazine size of 30 rounds. The ACR-C is one of two weapons in the game with a magazine size of 40 rounds, the other being the H&K MP7 SMG. In terms of total ammunition reserves, the ACR-C carries only 10 fewer rounds in reserve compared to similar assault rifles and can end up carrying an equal amount of ammunition or a higher amount depending on how many ammunition Skills you have. With the appropriate Skills, the total ammunition can reach up to 320 rounds, whereas weapons like the M4A1 Custom can only reach up to 300 rounds. Overall, the ACR-C is a very powerful weapon. With statistics based on those of the M4A1 Custom, it is a very reliable and versatile weapon, capable of tackling opponents at most ranges aside from very long-ranges, where sniper rifles or long-ranged assault rifles are more effective. The large magazine size of the ACR-C is its most distinctive advantage, allowing it to take on larger crowds of players in comparison to other assault rifles, and also allowing more room for error for novice players. Usage The ACR-C follows a similar stat-build to the M4A1 Custom. As such, tactics which apply to the M4A1 Custom generally also apply to the ACR-C. Like the M4A1 Custom, the mobility of the ACR-C can become quite low, especially with lots of weapon modification equipped. With no mobility-related Skills and the heaviest weapon modifications equipped, the ACR-C's mobility will be exactly 49 points. Novice players who don't have mobility-related Skills probably won't have the heaviest weapon modifications equipped, so their mobility will probably be around 60 points. With such low mobility, the ACR-C can leave the player vulnerable. On large maps, this can somewhat be alleviated by using high-mobility secondaries. The best high-mobility secondary is probably the Glock 18; it is quite an expensive weapon, though the player can probably afford the Glock 18 if they can already afford the ACR-C, which is one of the most expensive weapons in the game. The best strategy to alleviate low mobility on small maps, however, is simply to play more cautiously. Instead of roaming around the map at breakneck speed, which is what you would probably do if you were using an SMG, the player will probably see better results if they roam around a smaller segment of the map, preferably an open area with several chokepoints leading out of it, and guard that one segment, using the chokepoints to lead their shots and to trap the enemy within their line of fire. In maps like Bay 5, where there are metal crates everywhere, the sound of your footsteps on crates (unless you have the expensive Shadow Training Scout Skill) can easily alert opponents to your whereabouts. As such, when walking through/on crates, it can be very beneficial to walk rather than run; the default button for walking is Left-Shift. Walking will remove the sound of your footsteps and will make your shots more accurate, especially with the Dynamic Shooting Sniper Skill. W-Task The W-Task for this weapon is to score 150 Longshots with the ACR-C. Upon completion of the task the player will unlock the ACR-C SOCOM. This version of the weapon comes with an EOTech holographic sight and a silencer to make the weapon statistically different. The W-Task is very good since it will give you a collimator. Also, the damage reduction of the weapon is nothing since it performs well enough for high level servers and hardcore. Customization The ACR-C is customizable with collimators, optics, silencers, muzzle-breaks, and tactical devices. ACR-C Custom 1.jpg ACR-C Custom 2.jpg ACR-C Custom 3.jpg Trivia * There is an error in which if a player crouches and aims down the iron sights at the same time, the iron sights will appear not to be correctly aligned. * Original ACR was made by Magpul. Civilian model was redesigned by Bushmaster(launched as Bushmaster ACR), and military model was made by Remington(launched as Remington ACR-C). The version on contract wars is ACR-C, made by Remington. Gallery ACR-C Overpass 1.png ACR-C Overpass 2.png ACR-C Overpass 3.png ACR-C Thermal.png Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 10.38.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 10.41.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 10.41.18 AM.png Contract Wars ACR-C Shooting Test ru:Штурмовая_винтовка_Remington_ACR-C Category:Achievements Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 5 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:5.56x45mm NATO Ammunition Category:40-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Magpul Industries Category:Remington Arms Company Category:United States